


Kiss Kill Fall In Love

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Doki Doki, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, High School Shoujo Romance, Indirect Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teen Hannibal, Teen Will, shoujo tropes, the silliest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Will Graham is a poor kid who gets a scholarship for the prestigious Chesapeake Academy. On his first day, he has a run-in with the most popular rich boy in school, Hannibal Lecter, and his rich, snooty friends. Before things can get too rough, Will is saved by Freddie Lounds!It turns out that Hannibal and his gang run the school, and everyone calls him the Chesapeake Academy Ripper - if you cross him or his friends, he'll tear up your social life!But it looks like Hannibal's taken an interest in Will, and Hannibal's girlfriend Bedelia seems determined to make Will pay for it. Can Will survive Bedelia's wrath while Hannibal tries to win his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the silliest thing I've ever written, but it was SO VERY FUN. The art is AMAZING too, SO VERY AMAZING!! So here's my legacy, the fluffiest, tropiest shoujo Hannigram romance ever.
> 
> Art by the wonderful [m-oarts](http://m-oarts.tumblr.com). Check out her Tumblr! :D
> 
> So many thanks go out to [devereauxsdisease](http://devereauxsdisease.tumblr.com/)([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_disease)) for helping me with a bunch of things in this, without her wit this wouldn't be half as funny. XD And [wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com)/[Mwuahna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/) for her comments and support! <3333 Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!

The first day of school was always awful for Will. Having to go to a new school where he knew he'd stick out like a sore thumb was the worst thing he could imagine. Well, not the worst. But every step he took toward the building made his feet feel that much heavier, and his gut more unsettled.

Inside was worse. Students milled around him with no regard for anyone in their way. There was no escape. There were no signs. None that were comprehensible, anyway. What was ‘1010 - OF29’ even supposed to mean?

“Uh, excuse--” Someone bumped past him. “Sorry, can someone--?” Another person hit him with their bag. “For fuck’s sake!”

Everyone stopped.

Mortified, Will froze as well. Was it the swearing? Was he too loud?

But no one was looking at him. They were all looking beyond him to the main doors. Six students entered the building, clustered together in formation with a tall, impeccably groomed boy at the front. Actually, the whole group of them seemed like they walked right out of a catalog Will shrank into himself a little, all too aware of how ragged he looked by comparison.

“Hey, Hannibal!” Someone called out.

The boy at the head of the group bowed his head genially. “Hello, Randall.”

He seemed nice enough. The crowd was so still and quiet, Will figured it was his only chance to get some help. He cleared his throat.

All eyes turned on him. His face and ears felt hot. He forced himself through it, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, uh. Could anyone tell me where to find Mr. Price?”

Will felt the change in the atmosphere immediately. People gaped. A girl to Hannibal’s right, with platinum blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and a porcelain complexion, cast a frosty gaze down her nose. Another girl, with dark brown hair and nearly as pale as the blonde, averted her eyes. She seemed troubled, but said nothing.

A chubby, freckled boy to Hannibal’s left scoffed. “Could anyone tell you…? Do you realize who you’re talking to, kid?”

“Franklyn, please.” Hannibal’s voice held a tone of warning. Franklyn looked stricken, perhaps embarrassed. Another boy behind Hannibal, about the same height with smooth, chocolate brown skin and piercing eyes, grabbed Franklyn’s arm and pulled him back.

The sixth member of their little group hung back just behind the blonde, looking smug with a lollipop in his mouth.

Will barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. “I don’t see how that’s relevant. It’s not a difficult question.”

Was Hannibal smiling?

“There’s no need to be rude, ah…?” Hannibal raised his eyebrow.

“Will.”

“Will,” Hannibal repeated. The way he lilted the Ls, it was as though he was tasting the name in his mouth. “If you’re seeking assistance, you may find it more effective to ask politely.”

 

 

 _Seriously?_ “I wasn’t being rude, you and your _friends_ are the ones being rude. Acting all high and mighty. With your stupid fancy suit, and your stupi--”

“Aaaall right, I think we’ve all seen enough, don’t you?” A petite girl with a mess of flaming red curls appeared beside Will and dragged him back by the arm. “This has been the loveliest little meet ‘n greet, but it’s time for us to go. ‘Bye!”

“Wait, what?”

“Come on curly, time for the tour.”

“But--”

They turned the corner and the girl shoved Will into the girls’ washroom.

She held him against a wall with one arm, pointing in his face with the other. “Listen, sweetie. It’s obvious that you’re not one of the cool kids. It’s also obvious that you don’t care about being one of the cool kids. Bravo, very subversive. But at Chesapeake Academy, if you don’t play, you pay. That guy out there you were mouthing off to, Hannibal? He and his buddies will eat you alive.”

“And who the fuck are you?”

She eased back, smirking. “Freddie Lounds. I run the school blog, so I know everything there is to know about everyone.”

“Right. Can I go now? I need to meet--”

“Not before I give you the tour, angel face.”

“Will.”

“Whatever. Let's go!” Grabbing Will’s arm again, Freddie sneered at a couple of scandalized girls on the way out.

“Don't you have class?” Will pulled his arm back.

“Nope! Got a free period first thing!”

“Lucky me.”

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

“Okay so the band geeks usually sit at that table, drama weirdos over here, total losers are that way, jocks usually take up two tables there… and never, _ever_ sit over there.”

“Is that where _Ha~annibal_ and his friends sit? Who names their kid Hannibal anyway?” Will could feel a headache building behind his eyes. Probably from keeping his jaw clenched.

“Eccentric millionaires. And yes, it’s off limits unless you wanna commit social suicide.” Flashing a bright smile, Freddie tugged Will toward a set of doors to their right. “Alright, lemme show yo--”

Will pulled his arm back. “Stop. Just… stop. You’ve shown me the quad, where you work on the school blog, the girls’ bathroom - thanks for that by the way - and now the cafeteria. Great. None of that is actually fucking useful to me.”

“Well aren’t you just a barrel of sunshine? Here I’m trying to help the new kid survive in a cutthroat high school environment. No appreciation. Fine, sweet cheeks, whaddya need?”

“My name is Will.”

“Yeah, so?”

Rolling his eyes, Will uncrumpled the paper in his pocket. “I need to meet up with Mr. Price.”

“Oh god, you’re _that_ Will. Will Graham, the eco challenge kid. Everyone in the science department was falling all over themselves for you.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s not. I just want the scholarship. Can you take me to his office now?”

Freddie looked at her watch. “Ugh, free period’s almost over. Okay, it’s just down the hall through those doors and to the left, all the way to the end. Marked OF-29. His name is on the door, you can’t miss it. See you at lunch, sugar lips!”

“It’s Will!”

“Whatever!”

Some help she was. An entire hour wasted, wandering the school. He hoped Mr. Price was the understanding type. And still in his office. Damn.

Freddie’s directions were decent enough, at least; it didn’t take him long to find the office. The door was open, but he still knocked on the frame to announce his presence.

“Mister Graham, I presume? You’re late,” Mr. Price said, squinting up from his laptop.

“Uh. Sorry. I was… getting a tour.”

“Ah, Miss Freddie Lounds found you then. I swear that girl has a radar for new students.” Mr. Price smiled, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. “Have a seat.”

Will dropped himself into the chair, his backpack on the floor between his feet. He fumbled with a strap on his backpack to settle his nerves.

“Do you have your schedule?”

“Uh, yeah.” Will unfolded another piece of paper from his other pocket, smoothing it out over his knee before placing it in Mr. Price’s outstretched hand.

“So you’ve missed your first class and now you’re missing the second.”

“Yeah,” said Will, sheepish.

With an amused glint in his eye, Mr. Price handed the paper back over. “It’s your first day, and we all know Lounds can be an impetuous force of nature. I’m sure it won’t be an issue this time. But I need you to know that you have to take this seriously. You’re a bright kid, lots of potential, but you’re also here on a scholarship.”

“I know.”

“And we could really use that grant money in this department, Mister Graham.” Mr. Price peered over his laptop. “I’ve got high hopes for you.”

 _No pressure, though._ Will fidgeted.

“What I’m trying to say is... we’re glad to have you here. So stay focused and keep your grades up, and everyone is happy, yes?”

“Yes, got it. Is that… all?” Will stood, draping his backpack over one shoulder.

“Oh! Right! Our first team meeting is this Thursday after school. You can make it, right?”

Will’s stomach dropped. Thursday was usually when he worked on the old boat with his dad. “Sure thing, Mr. Price.”

“Fabulous. We’ll see you then!”

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

It was common for Will to find his apartment empty when he got home. His father had to get work wherever he could, and that often meant taking odd jobs at odd hours. It worked out fine for Will, he preferred to be alone anyway.

There was a note from his father on the fridge saying he would be home late, and for Will to get some takeout for himself. A twenty dollar bill peeked out from behind the note. Will stuck it in his pocket, and got some instant ramen from the cupboard.

Sometime later, Will was roused from his sleep by the crash of the front door. He had fallen asleep at his desk, face pressed into the keyboard. Wiping the drool from his chin, he got up to greet his father.

“Heeeeey, Willy-boy, what’re you still doin’ up?”

“Uh… I was studying.” For about five minutes, before he fell asleep.

Clapping his hand on Will’s shoulder, his father grinned. “That’s my boy! Always workin’ hard.” Will could smell liquor on his breath. He hadn’t found work that day, then. “Don’t stay up too late, eh? You gotta be rested for school in the morning. Gotta stay ahead in a fancy place like that.”

“I know, thanks Dad.” Will gave a crooked smile as his father shuffled to the sink to fill a glass with water. “Um. Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how I got into Chesapeake Academy for my green boat engine design? ‘Cause they wanted me to join their eco challenge team?”

“‘Course!”

“Well. Um. It turns out the team is supposed to meet on Thursdays after school…”

Smiling, his father ruffled his hair. “Say no more Willy, the boat can wait. Gives me more time to work, anyhow. This is important stuff you’re doing kid, don’t you worry about me.”

Will smiled back, giving his father an awkward pat on the shoulder. “Thanks, Dad. Uh. Good night.”

“Night, Will. Don’t overdo it, eh?”

“I won’t.”

Back in his room, Will fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed without incident. By some miracle, Will hadn’t run into Hannibal or his friends since the first day. Not directly, anyway. He only shared a class with one of them, and she was actually rather nice. The girl who had looked a little agitated, with the brown hair. Her name was Alana Bloom.

Alana had the seat in front of him, and it became habit for them to talk before class began.

The blonde, he found out, was Bedelia Du Maurier, the heir to DM Pharmaceuticals. The chubby kid was Franklyn Froideveaux. His parents owned a chain of delis in town, specializing in fine cheeses. The guy who had grabbed onto Franklyn’s arm was Tobias Budge, whose parents owned a music shop that specifically catered to the musicians in the orchestra. Apparently they had the best instruments and violin strings, or something.

The smarmy kid that stood behind Bedelia was Frederick Chilton. He didn’t have a business to inherit like the others, but his mother had written some best-sellers, so there was some kind of fortune there. One of the books was supposedly being made into a movie.

And then there was Hannibal Lecter. His family owned a few fine dining restaurants around town, one of which was rated three Michelin stars. By all accounts, Bedelia was the one with the most status, but Hannibal was far more charming. His charm helped the whole lot of them get away with a lot more than anyone else could. Even teachers seemed loath to cross him.

Will almost wished he shared a class with Hannibal, curious to see him work that charm. Messing with the order of things. He imagined it would be rather funny.

“What about you?” Will asked, frowning.

“What about me?”

“Well you just… don’t really seem like the rest of them. What makes you worthy of their company?”

Alana’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Ouch.”

“That’s not-- You know that’s not what I meant.”

“They’re not so bad when you get to know them.” Her smile faltered nonetheless, and she looked out the window. “But you’re not wrong. My family owns some farms. We supply the Lecters with organic vegetables for their restaurants.”

“I see?” 

He didn’t, but Alana took pity on him and explained.

“We grew up together. Same preschool, same elementary school, same high school. I probably wouldn’t be friends with any of them otherwise.” Shrugging, she looked back at Will and flashed him a grin. “We’re pretty well off now, but we started in the dirt.”

“So… what’s with Bedelia, then?”

“What about her?”

“Well if you and Hannibal grew up together, I guess I’d expect you to be the one standing beside him… so to speak.”

“Oh?” Alana frowned in confusion until Will’s meaning dawned on her. “Oh! No! Noooo. Ha! I’m… not really a great match.”

“‘Cause you started in the dirt?”

“It’s… complicated.”

The bell marking the start of class rang before Will was able to ask anything more.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

It took Will a few days of poking around the school, but eventually he found a quiet place to be on his own. A small meeting room in the library that didn’t seem to belong to any clubs. There was even a working computer, which was great since Will didn’t have a laptop. He could do research or mess around on the internet away from other people.

Will had a free period after lunch, and most of the time he used it to get ahead on his homework or refine the design on his engine. This particular afternoon, however, he was looking up effective methods for helping abused dogs to trust people again.

When he wasn’t taking odd jobs to help his dad, he spent most of his free time volunteering at a local dog shelter. They had recently gotten a fluffy mutt that was very skittish and reluctant to let anyone near him. Bev, the woman who ran the shelter, called him Winston. Apparently he reminded her of a cousin or something.

So consumed by his research, he didn’t hear the door open. Nor did he hear the loud clearing of a throat, or the very exaggerated sigh.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, but what is it that you think you’re doing?”

It was Bedelia, glaring down at him as though he were a peasant. Well, he figured he kind of was.

“Uh, research on the computer? I’m pretty sure I’ve got that right. Sitting at a computer, typing in some search terms, finding results…”

Hannibal coughed behind her. Was he stifling a laugh?

Bedelia continued, “This is _our_ room. No one else is allowed in here.”

“I didn’t see a sign.”

“Well, duh, there doesn’t need to be a sign because everyone knows it’s our room,” Franklyn chimed in.

“Well, duh, obviously that’s not the case because I didn’t.” Will rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer. “But whatever, no one’s stopping you. Go ahead and talk about hair gel or whatever it is you do in here. I’m like a servant, you won’t even know I’m here.”

Again Hannibal coughed, and Will turned his head to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What’s your problem?”

“Generally the polite thing to do is greet someone first,” Hannibal said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Oh, sorry. Hi, what’s your problem?”

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal smiled wider. “I don’t have any problems, do you?”

Will flushed and looked away. “Nope, none whatsoever.”

“It would seem that you and I are just alike.”

Bedelia huffed and elbowed Hannibal in the ribs. Keeping his gaze on Will, he caught her elbow and pushed her aside, gentle but firm. She glared between them, livid.

Meanwhile, Frederick had approached Will from the other side, peering at the monitor. “Behavioural training for stray dogs? Your mom having a hard time keeping you in check, Fido?”

Clenching his jaw, Will spat out, “My mom’s dead, asshole.”

Frederick was momentarily taken aback, but dug his heels in. “Well I guess that makes you even more of a stray. Maybe you should be looking at a nice pound instead.”

“Please control yourself, Frederick,” Hannibal admonished. He continued to watch Will intently. 

Will shifted in his seat, feeling like a giant holiday ham. “I don’t need your help.”

“Of course not.”

“I have a right to be here. You assholes don’t own the fucking place, I know that much. You can’t just--”

“Will!” Alana interrupted. She couldn’t meet his eyes, and her shoulders were tense. “Maybe it’s best if you just… leave.”

It felt like a punch in the gut. She was supposed to be the nice one. It wasn’t like they were friends, but he still thought… or expected… what? That she’d defend the scruffy kid she barely knows from her nasty friends? Of course she wouldn’t. He shouldn’t be surprised.

Still, it hurt. He could only nod as he gathered his things, hating himself for not being able to look anyone in the eye. He wasn’t a coward, dammit.

Bedelia stopped him at the door. “You should be mindful of your place, _Will_. You’re nothing special. Remember that.”

“Whatever,” Will muttered, and he was out the door.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

After school, Will was planning to go to the shelter. He had printed out some of what he found on a different computer after his run-in with Hannibal and the others, and he wanted see if he could make any progress with Winston.

As he approached his locker, a smell permeated the air. Pungent and savoury, almost like frying beef. A sinking feeling settled in Will’s stomach. He dialed the combination for his lock, and opened the door.

Wet dog food covered every inch of the inside of his locker. Smeared all over his books, his backpack, his hoodie. Inside his backpack were several empty cans, and a note: _A donation for Will Graham, the stray._

Tears stung Will’s eyes, as much from the smell as frustration. All of his stuff was probably ruined. His textbooks had dog food smeared between the pages, and gobs of it were dripping down into his only spare sneakers.

“Oh god, what’s that smell?” Some students passed by, covering their noses. “It smells like rotting hamburgers!”

Doing his best to ignore them, Will gathered the cans from his backpack and tossed them in a nearby bin. He shoved all his belongings into the bag, trembling from the effort of keeping his tears at bay. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, dropping his things to the floor with a wet plop.

“Will?”

It was Hannibal. The bastard had the gall to look concerned. Anger bubbled to the surface, Will’s hands clenched into fists. He glared back.

“Come to gloat?”

Looking down at the bag, Hannibal’s mouth turned down at the corners. “I have no reason to gloat.”

“So just here to witness my humiliation, then?” Will bent down to gather up his things, shaking with rage. “Well you’ve witnessed it, now fuck off.”

Hannibal kneeled beside him, picking up some textbooks, and Will’s sneakers. “I assure you, Will, I had nothing to do with this. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“I know. I would still like to.”

Blinking back furious tears, Will stared. Uncertain of how to respond. “Whatever. Do you what you want.”

He held onto what he could, and stomped to the boys’ bathroom. Hannibal followed behind with whatever items Will dropped. 

Will glanced at himself in the mirror and winced. His face was red and blotchy, and though few tears had managed to spring free, he still looked like he had been crying for hours. He dropped his things in the sink, and gestured for Hannibal to do the same.

“I feel that I must… apologize for Bedelia’s behaviour. She doesn’t usually do these things without my knowledge.”

Will scoffed, scrubbing at his backpack under the tap. “So it’s okay if you knew about it beforehand?”

“I told her to leave you be.”

“I don’t need your protection, either. You can go now, you’ve said what you came to say, right?”

Opening his mouth to respond, Hannibal hesitated. He set down Will’s things and rolled up his sleeves before washing the dog food from Will’s sneakers. “You’re not used to accepting help from others.”

“Don’t try to understand me all of a sudden.” Will sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “We’re not the same.”

“I don’t believe we’re all that different.”

“Why are you so set on bothering me?”

“I would like us to be friends. I find you interesting.” The smile was back, softened by the fall of Hannibal’s hair over his eyes. He looked so different, more relaxed and… normal. Even with dog food staining his sleeves and the front of his shirt. Or perhaps especially so. For a moment, Will couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He caught himself before the moment got too awkward, clearing his throat. “Well I don’t find you that interesting.”

Hannibal laughed. “You will.”

“I doubt it.”

The backpack was unsalvageable. Will gave up and tossed it into the garbage, along with the sneakers. He wrapped the rest of his stuff in the hoodie and draped it over his shoulder. Hannibal dried himself off, wiping at the stains on his clothes in vain. Will felt a pang of guilt, but quickly brushed it aside.

“Uh. Thanks for your help.”

“It was no trouble. I’m sorry for your bag and shoes. I’ll replace them.”

“No need. Don’t worry about it.” Will stared at the ground, his face flushing again for a different reason entirely.

“Good-bye, Will.” Hannibal gave Will’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, trailing a finger along his collar.

Will’s voice faltered. “Uh, yeah. See ya.”

He watched Hannibal’s back until he disappeared around the corner. What the hell was that guy’s deal, anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe he actually got dog food on himself for you. Bedelia’s gonna be pissed!” Freddie’s eyes were dancing with excitement. Her mirth was dampened a moment later by the dog she was struggling to bathe, shaking suds everywhere. “Ugh!”

Will laughed, helping her settle the dog. “She’s got no right to be, I didn’t ask him for his help.”

“That won’t matter. She doesn’t like when he pays attention to anyone else.”

“It’s kinda weird, though.”

“What’s weird?”

“Well just…” Will worked suds into the dog’s fur, frowning. “Why does it matter to Bedelia if Hannibal’s paying attention to someone else?”

“Really? Guess you really are just a pretty face.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Freddie rolled her eyes. “Bedelia and Hannibal are together, obviously.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Well believe it, ‘cause it’s true.” She flicked some bubbles at Will’s face.

Shaking his head, Will shot a glare in her direction. He splashed some water at her. “No, it can’t be. He doesn’t care about her.”

“And how would you know?”

“I just… do. I don’t think she really cares about him either.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re _betrothed_ or something, ‘cause their families have some kind of arrangement.”

“What do pharmaceuticals have to do with restaurants?”

Shrugging, Freddie grabbed the spray nozzle to rinse the dog. “No idea, I just know what I’ve heard. Though, it is kinda weird…”

“What is?”

“I did hear a rumour a while back that Hannibal’s only dating Bedelia ‘cause she’s got some secre-- Whoa!” Freddie nearly fell over as the dog lunged for freedom. She held it down while Will took the nozzle and rinsed the suds from its coat. “Stay still you stupid mutt!”

Will covered the dog’s ears. “Hey, he’s not deaf!”

“He’s just a dog, buttercup. No need to be so sensitive.”

A dark-haired woman peeked into the room. “Alright you two, pick up the pace a little! There’s a bunch more dogs to wash and I’d like to go home some time today.”

“Sorry, Bev!” They said in unison.

“Don’t be sorry, be… washing those dogs!”

“Got it, Bev!” Will called back, laughing. The topic of Hannibal and Bedelia was set aside.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

“... And remember everyone, you must get those permission forms signed, or you can’t go to the museum. And if you can’t go to the museum, you can’t complete your independent study project, and if you can’t complete your project?”

“We get a failing grade,” the whole class droned.

“Precisely! Alright, class dismissed! Oh! Mr. Graham? Come see me before you go.”

Will flushed as all eyes trained on him. Students whispered on their way out, speculating on the reasons why Mrs. Komeda wanted to see him. Will didn’t blame them. When a teacher asked to see you after class, it was usually because you were in trouble. He couldn’t think of what he’d be in trouble for.

“Ah, Mr. Graham, there’s no need to look so skittish,” Mrs. Komeda smiled, showing lipstick on her teeth. Will utterly failed at looking anywhere else. “I just need to inform you that we require a payment of eighty dollars for the trip, since your scholarship doesn’t cover the cost of field trips and extracurriculars.”

“... Oh.”

“See? Nothing serious, right? Just have the money in to me by Friday and you’re all set!”

Will nodded, the familiar sick feeling of humiliation and shame twisting in his stomach.

“My but you are a handsome thing aren’t you? Even hiding behind that mop and those glasses… Well, off with you now! I’m sure you’ve got lots of girls waiting, yes?” She waved him off.

Dragging his feet the entire way to his next class, Will was gripped with panic. How was he going to come up with eighty dollars?

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

The halls were buzzing with activity more than usual. Everyone was on their phones, exclaiming at each other. Apparently, there was some kind of scandal.

“He fucking set me up!” The shout echoed through the hallway, making Will’s ears ring. “That motherfucker set me up! I KNOW IT WAS HIM!”

A junior, Matthew Brown, was being dragged down the hall by two officers. He was struggling with all his might, red in the face from screaming about conspiracies.

“Those weren’t my drugs, they fucking planted them, I SWEAR!”

“Smarter to keep your mouth shut, kid,” said one of the officers.

He continued yelling until they left the building.

Will tried peering over someone’s shoulder to see what they were all looking at. He caught a glimpse of the headline: _EXCLUSIVE: STUDENT MATTHEW BROWN TAKING STEROIDS_.

He was curious to see what the article had to say. Unfortunately, he couldn’t check the article on his own phone as he didn’t have a data plan. He needed a computer.

On the way to the library, he ran into Freddie.

“Hey eye candy, you heard the buzz?”

Will had given up correcting her about his name. “About Matt Brown? Yeah. Is it true?”

Freddie’s mouth twitched, she was holding back a smile. “Oh yeah, it’s true. It was his bad luck that he actually happened to be taking steroids. The cops were here on a tip that he had pot, and they tested his urine.”

“A tip?”

“The Chesapeake Academy Ripper strikes again!”

“Hannibal did this?” Will frowned.

“I told you he was brutal if you cross him. Brown beat his freestyle record on the swimming team.”

“Really. This seems… excessive.”

“Well he also made the idiot mistake of bragging about it. Bragging’s just rude, isn’t it?” She was beaming. Glowing, even.

“I guess. The drug thing is kinda worse, though.” Will shrugged.

Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel all that bad for the guy.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the day for the museum trip arrived, Will was exhausted. He had managed to get the money for the trip with some odd jobs, but at the expense of being able to help out at the shelter. And sleep. Mrs. Komeda shouted instructions at the group from the top of the museum entrance stairs, most of what she said lost to the wind.

“Alright everyone, buddy up! And no groups of more than four, please! Mr. Lecter, that means you!”

“Aw man, not fair! Mrs. Komeda is a dictator!”

“ _Franklyn._ ” Hannibal gestured at Tobias, who pulled Franklyn aside. Franklyn pouted in protest. “Of course, Mrs. Komeda.”

“Good boy!” Mrs. Komeda winked in Hannibal’s direction. “Now then, make sure to take lots of notes! Everyone get a map, and let’s get started!” She clapped her hands and led everyone inside.

Will stuck to Freddie’s side

As the groups all went their separate ways, Will overheard Mrs. Komeda muttering, “Now it’s time for mama to get some wine.” Freddie had heard it as well, and they snickered when he caught her eye. 

Hardly an hour had gone by when Freddie announced, “Okay hot stuff, you’re real dreamy and all, but I’ve got things to do! People to watch, gossip to eavesdrop... Catch ya later!”

“W-wait, Freddie! We’re supposed to be paired up! I’ll get in trouble if I’m seen alone.”

“Don’t sweat it, the teachers are all getting blissfully wine-drunk. You’ll be fine!”

“I don’t know…” Will looked around, already paranoid that a teacher might appear somewhere.

“Why don’t you go find that pretty friend of yours that seems to like you so much?”

“Who, Alana?”

“No, Hannibal!” With a wink and a grin, Freddie turned the corner and left him alone.

Will refused to panic. Freddie was probably right, the teachers weren’t likely to be patrolling the museum when they would rather haunt the restaurant bar. There was nothing to do but his assignment.

He wandered from room to room, looking for an exhibit that was least crowded. At last came upon a room that boasted European art that seemed mostly empty. There were a few stragglers in one corner, and a boy sitting on a bench in front of a painting. By the set of his posture, Will could tell it was Hannibal.

But to Will’s surprise, Hannibal was alone. Will was dying of curiosity. Where were the others? And why was Hannibal there by himself?

Careful not to make a sound, Will crept closer. Close enough to peer over Hannibal’s shoulder and see that he was sketching using the painting, a Botticelli, as reference. It was beautiful. Not quite a perfect reproduction, but Will still thought it was incredible.

Hannibal paused and looked up, tilting his head to the left. Will froze. It almost seemed as though Hannibal was scenting the air. Will resisted the urge to sniff himself, cursing his curiosity. 

Will’s heart was racing. It looked like Hannibal was about to turn around, but Will was saved by Franklyn’s boisterous greeting at the other end of the room. With Hannibal’s attention elsewhere, Will made a hasty retreat out of the exhibit, stopping only when he reached the end of the hall to catch his breath.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Lunchtime brought up new anxieties. Will hadn’t run into Freddie since she abandoned him. It was bad enough to be alone, but to have nothing but a pitiful sandwich for lunch? There was no way he was eating by himself, in front of his classmates. _Especially_ not Hannibal or any of his companions.

He needed a place to hide. Ideally, a place where no one else would happen upon him by accident.

By a stroke of luck, he noticed a janitor returning her supplies to a storage closet. If she was returning her supplies, there was a good chance no one would be returning for at least an hour. Plenty of time to eat.

He snuck up from behind and slipped into the closet before it swung closed. One could always count on the carelessness of underappreciated employees. He left his foot wedged in the door to check the handle. It was locked, and only unlockable by key. With a quick look around, he found a cloth he could wedge in the jamb to keep it from latching.

Just as he sat down on the floor to dig into his sandwich, the door swung open.

“I don’t recall seeing this on the exhibit map,” Hannibal said, stepping inside.

“No don’t--!”

The cloth fluttered to the floor, and the door latched closed. Hannibal did not register their predicament.

Will slumped against the wall. “It’s locked.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Hannibal turned and tried the handle. He tried it again while pushing against the door with his shoulder.

“Well, this is inconvenient,” Hannibal remarked, turning to face Will. “Why wouldn’t they have a way to unlock it from the inside?”

“Probably to keep idiots like you inside if you’re trying to sneak in.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “You are also locked in here.”

“Yeah but I checked the door and wedged it open.”

“And there’s the question of why you are here in the first place.”

A blush warmed Will’s cheeks. “Just wanted to be alone. I couldn’t find anywhere that didn’t have at least one person around.”

“Is that why you were skulking about where I was sketching?”

The blush deepened, and Will stared down at his shoes. “I was… curious. I didn’t expect to see you without your friends. Or your girlfriend.”

Hannibal stepped closer to sit down on the floor next to Will, resting back against some shelves. “I’m not always with my friends. I have been known to appreciate my solitude on occasion.”

“I prefer it.”

Leaning in, Hannibal peered over Will’s glasses. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

“That’s part of the problem,” Will grumbled, keeping his eyes trained down. His blush was out of control. He was too warm. “Too distracting.”

“Seems a shame to hide your eyes.”

Speechless, Will tucked up his legs in an attempt to hide behind his knees. He didn't think it was possible to blush more. Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack?

The sound of Hannibal's stomach gurgling cut through the awkward silence.

Will couldn't tamp down his snort of laughter. “Hungry?”

“It seems that way.” Hannibal's cheeks were pink. He fussed with the hem of his trousers, maintaining an air of dignity.

Maybe it wasn’t a heart attack. Maybe it was a stroke. Will had the absurd urge to ruffle Hannibal’s hair. Instead, he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Here, take half.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at the meagre offering. Egg salad squashed between two slices of plain white bread. Still, it would be rude to refuse.

He took a bite. “This is… better than I expected.” Another bite. “Mayonnaise, pepper, onions… caraway seeds and… Horseradish?”

“Yeah,” Will grinned. “Neat trick.”

“I have a sensitive nose, it helps with identifying flavours.”

“O-oh… is that how you--”

“Noticed you were spying on me?” Hannibal’s smile reached his eyes. That was new.

Will coughed. Egg salad dripped onto his chin. “Er, sorry.”

“Ah, you have…”

“Huh?”

Hannibal swiped a finger over Will’s chin. “Some egg salad.” He held it under Will’s nose.

“Uh… no thanks. I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” Shrugging, Hannibal sucked his finger clean and wiped it on Will’s shoulder. Was he sparkling?

Will shook his head. He had to get a grip. “Why did you follow me in here, anyway?”

“I was curious.”

“That’s my line.”

“We’re curious about each other.” Hannibal nudged Will with his foot.

Hugging his legs tighter, Will rested his head on his knees. “Bedelia doesn’t seem to like it.”

“You seem very concerned about my relationship to Bedelia.”

“I’m not, it’s just…”

Hannibal slid closer, bumping his shoulder against Will’s. “Yes?”

“Well aren’t you and her like… together?” His gaze was pulled to Hannibal’s mouth. His own lips parted.

“It’s… complicated…”

“That’s what Alana said…”

Hannibal leaned closer. Will held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

A janitor burst through the door. “Hey, what the hell are you kids doing in here? This ain’t the back of your parents’ car!”

Will discovered that it was, in fact, possible to blush harder. Embarrassment propelled him out into the hallway, with Hannibal close behind.

“There he is! I found him!” Franklyn waved his arms wildly. “Hey, Hannibal!”

Hannibal barely contained his groan. Will rubbed his hand over his mouth to hide a smile.

Alana approached, brows knitted with worry. “Where were you? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Bowing his head, Hannibal held up his hands in apology. “Oh, it was on silent. We’re in a museum, Alana.”

“Wait, your phone?” Will glared. “You had a phone this whole time? Why didn’t you call for someone to let us out?”

Flashing a toothy smile, Hannibal tucked an errant curl behind Will’s ear. “I must have been distracted.”

“Idiot!” Will slapped Hannibal’s hand away and fled for the bus.

Somehow, he knew that Hannibal’s smile never faltered.


	5. Chapter 5

Though Bedelia had made such a big deal of their room in the library, Will found they were almost never there. It was also in Will's nature to be defiant when pushed. That’s what he told himself, anyway. Certainly it had nothing to do with increasing his chance of running into Hannibal.

If anything, he was there because he was avoiding Freddie. He made the mistake of telling her about the incident at the museum, and now she wouldn’t stop needling him about it. Thankfully, he hadn't told her about the library.

Immersed in his studies, he didn't notice Hannibal enter the room.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said by his ear.

“Jesus Christ!” Will toppled out of his chair. “Where the hell’d you come from?”

Hannibal held out his hand with a smile, helping Will back up. “I came in through the door, of course.”

“Smartass.”

“I'm pleased you noticed.”

Blushing seemed to be Will's default state where Hannibal was concerned. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I had hoped to be alone. You may recall that this is a space reserved for my use.”

“Oh. Sorry, I can go--” Grabbing his backpack, Will headed for the door.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s arm, his grip gentle. “No need. I don’t mind if you stay.”

“O-oh.” Fidgeting, Will looked anywhere but Hannibal’s face.

“Did you want to sit back down?”

“Right. Yeah. Thanks.” He sat at the table, dropping his bag to the floor. Great, now it was awkward.

The silence didn’t seem to bother Hannibal at all. He just sat there, reading on his tablet. Unruffled. Will couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m still mad,” Will blurted.

“Oh?” Raising an eyebrow, Hannibal looked up from his tablet.

Foolishness wasn’t the sort of thing that Will often indulged in, but Hannibal brought it out in him. “Yeah. You kept us locked in that closet on purpose. And you never thanked me for the sandwich! Typical selfish rich bastard.”

“My apologies.” Straightening in his chair, Hannibal set his tablet aside. He was doing that thing again, practically sparkling. Leaning in to show he was very interested. “Thank you for sharing your lunch with me.”

Will hadn’t actually expected any gratitude. “You’re… welcome,” he grumbled.

“And you’re right, I didn’t call anyone on purpose. I saw it as an opportunity to get to know you. We haven’t often found ourselves alone together.”

“For good reason. Wouldn’t want to give you a chance to learn more ways to ruin my life.”

“You think I want to ruin your life?”

“Why else would you be so interested in me? What I can’t figure out is why. I don’t think I’m in the way of anything you want. Not like that Brown kid. Good job on him, by the way. How did you know he was on drugs?”

“I didn’t.”

“Right. Then it was a really good guess. He shouldn’t have been doing it anyway. I hate it when assholes like him end up cheating to get scholarships and shit. Takes them away from kids who actually deserve it. Or need it.”

“Indeed.” Hannibal rested his chin in his hand, leaning on the table. “How would you have done it?”

Confused, Will frowned. “What?”

“If you were to discredit Matthew Brown, to keep him from taking opportunities from those that deserve it, how would you have done it?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Mm. Of course.” The sparkle Hannibal seemed to exude intensified somehow, as his eyes narrowed with his smile. “How about dinner?”

“Wh-what?” Will’s heart was pounding in his ears.

“Come to dinner with me. I’d like to thank you for your sandwich properly.”

“But… what about Bedelia?” Will knew what he should have said was ‘no’. And yet...

“Just dinner in exchange for lunch. It’s occurred to me that you shouldn’t have shared your sandwich with me at all. It’s all you had, isn’t it?”

Flustered, Will felt his face heat up all over again. Seriously, was he ever not blushing around Hannibal? “I wanted to share it. You thanked me. It’s fine.”

Hannibal reached out and took Will’s hand, “Please, Will? Let me take you out. I would like us to be friends.”

“F-friends? Why are you so determined to be my friend?”

“Why are you so determined not to be my friend?”

Will didn’t have an answer. Not one that felt like it would hold up, anyway. “Okay, fine.”

“Excellent.” Hannibal stood and came around the table to face Will. “I look forward to it. Is tomorrow night acceptable?”

Will nodded.

Bending forward, Hannibal reached into Will’s pocket with his free hand. He was so close, his hair brushed across Will’s cheek. Soap and sandalwood filled Will’s nostrils. Hannibal’s hand curled around Will’s phone.

_Oh._

He entered his phone number into Will’s contacts and handed the phone back. His mouth curved up at the corners. “So you do have a phone.”

“I don’t always bring it with me. It’s pay as you go,” Will muttered.

“Ah, of course. Are you able to send texts?”

“Yeah.”

“Then please send me your home address before tomorrow.”

“Why?” Will eyed him suspiciously. 

“How else will I know where to pick you up?”

“Oh. Right.”

Gathering his things, Hannibal bowed his head in Will’s direction. “I’ll see you later, Will.”

He really needed to stop saying Will’s name like that.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

“That sounds like a date.” Freddie grinned, ruffling Will’s hair. She dropped her bag on Will’s kitchen table and headed for the fridge.

Swatting at Freddie’s hand, Will shook his head. “He just wants to thank me for the sandwich. He said he wants to be my _friend_.” Not that Will believed it himself, but he wasn’t about to tell Freddie. “And he’s with Bedelia, remember?”

“I dunno if I buy it. You said yourself it doesn’t seem like he cares about her.” She grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a bite. “And then there’s those rumours… No, he definitely asked you on a date, princess. If he just wanted to thank you for sharing your lunch, he could just buy you another sandwich. Taking you out to dinner is excessive, even for a rich kid.” She paused, considering. “ _Especially_ for a rich kid.”

“So I shouldn’t go, right? I don’t want to be a target for Bedelia and the others all over again.”

“Oh no! No, you should _definitely_ go. This could be good…”

“For who?” Will narrowed his eyes at her.

“Duh, for you! He could buy you _all_ the sandwiches.”

“That’s not why I’m going.”

“But you are going.”

Sighing, Will slumped into a chair. “I guess I am.”

“Good!” She tossed the apple core into the garbage and grabbed her bag. “Listen, I just remembered I had something to do. Let me know how the date goes, alright pretty boy?”

“... Sure. I’ll, uh. Talk to you later.”

“You better!” She called back on her way out the door.

Will was left with an odd feeling in his gut, but he brushed it off. It was probably just apprehension. After all, tomorrow night he had a date with Hannibal Lecter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal picked Will up in a Bentley. Well, a chauffeur was driving, but it was for Hannibal’s use. Wishing to avoid Hannibal seeing his apartment, Will was already waiting outside when the car pulled up.

“Good evening, Will,” Hannibal smiled, opening the car door for him. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, charcoal and red plaid, vest and tie. He even had a damn pocket square.

Looking down at himself, Will felt very underdressed in his slacks and button up shirt by comparison. “You didn’t tell me this was a formal dinner…”

Urging Will inside with a hand at his lower back, Hannibal shook his head. “Not at all, you’re just fine the way you are. All I want is for you to be yourself, Will.”

“Okay… where are we going?”

“One of my family’s restaurants. Do you have any objections to French cuisine?”

“What like fries and baguettes?”

Hannibal laughed, soft but pleasant. He sounded genuinely amused, not like he was making fun of Will’s ignorance. “Perhaps there will be baguettes, but unfortunately we don’t serve fries there.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make do, then.” Will smiled back.

At the restaurant, they were seated in a private booth, away from other patrons. If there was any doubt left about whether this was a date, it was gone now. Hannibal whispered something to the waiter, who nodded and hurried away.

The waiter returned with a bottle of red wine, and poured them each a glass.

Will raised an eyebrow at his glass. “Wine? Won’t we get in trouble?”

“It’s just one glass, Will. I assure you, it’s fine.”

“Right.” Will wasn’t convinced, but he took a sip anyway. The wine was sweet, more like grape juice. Hannibal had probably selected it assuming Will wasn’t used to drinking wine. He assumed correctly.

Dinner was ridiculous. A staggering sampling of French cuisine. Hannibal had planned the courses ahead of time, so Will didn’t get the chance to look at a menu. Each dish was introduced so quickly, it was impossible for Will to catch the names of them all. Though he did recognize _foie gras_ and _escargot._

He was halfway through cramming some boeuf bourguignon in his mouth when he noticed Hannibal staring.

“What?” Will asked, his tone preemptively defensive.

“You’re not appreciating the food at all.”

“I’m eating it, aren’t I? What’s the problem?”

“No problem,” Hannibal said with a curve of his lips. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?”

Will choked on a mouthful of something Hannibal called pansette de Gerzat. Gulping his wine was probably not the best idea, but the waiter hadn’t brought any water. And he hadn’t thought to ask for any.

“N-no,” he said at last.

“Then let me be the first. You’re very cute, Will.”

 _Oh god._ He was already flushed from the wine. Hannibal’s attention made it a million times worse. Looking down to hide his face, Will muttered a thank you, picking at the last of their meal.

They chatted about nothing in particular as they were driven to the symphony, next. Tobias had provided Hannibal with two box seats for the evening, to Will’s complete lack of surprise. Will talked about the engine he was working on with the rest of Mr. Price’s team, while Hannibal spoke of reaching a new freestyle record on the swim team.

The symphony was entirely populated by the most hoity-toity people Will had ever seen. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and he was reasonably certain that every single one of them had given him a side-eye on passing. Hannibal had made him forget how shabby his clothes were. These people reminded him.

“Don’t let them get to you. They’re hardly worth concerning yourself.” Hannibal took his hand and led him to their seats.

He didn’t let go when they sat down. He still didn’t let go when the lights dimmed, nor when the music started. Will found that he didn’t actually mind so much.

About thirty minutes into the performance, Hannibal leaned in to whisper, “Are you alright?”

Will startled, squeezing Hannibal’s hand in reassurance. “I’m fine, why?”

“You don’t seem to be… enjoying yourself.”

“How could you even tell? It’s not really the kind of place where I could scream or dance or anything.”

Squeezing Will’s hand in return, Hannibal leaned close enough to just brush his lips over Will’s ear. “Your mind is wandering.”

Will suppressed a giggle at the tickle of Hannibal’s breath. “It’s fine, this is nice.”

“But is there somewhere else you’d rather be?”

The woman sitting next to them shushed them, glaring. Hannibal bowed his head in apology and tugged Will out into the hallway.

Fidgeting with his hands, Will kept his gaze leveled at Hannibal’s lips. Not the best place to look, Will thought with a flush, but it was still better than looking him in the eye.

“I was just worried about something, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want to ruin your plans.”

“You’re not ruining anything, Will. Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

“I just… there’s this dog at the shelter I volunteer at. Winston.”

“Is that the one you were doing research for in the library before?”

“Yeah. I just… haven’t been able to go much lately because of school and work stuff.” Will tried his very best not to pout, but his lower lip jutted out anyway.

“We can go, if you like.”

“But the symphony…”

“Will. I want to spend time with you. It hardly matters to me where. Would you like to go?”

The pout was out in full force, and Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand tighter. “Yes, please.”

For a moment, Hannibal was frozen in place. His mouth hung open, and he was actually _blushing_.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal blinked, clearing his throat. “Yes, of course. Let’s go.”

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Bev was still at the shelter when they arrived.

“Hey kid, you’re here pretty late.” She ruffled his hair, eyeing Hannibal’s suit as he entered to stand next to Will.

“I was worried about Winston,” Will said with a sheepish grin.

“You’ve got two friends now, huh? Who’s this?”

Hannibal shook Bev’s hand, tilting his head. “Hannibal Lecter. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Beverly Katz. Who names their kid Hannibal?”

“My parents, evidently. Why do you work with dogs when your name is Katz?”

“Touché. You’re a little overdressed for dealing with dogs, don’t you think?”

“We were on a date,” Hannibal sniffed. “Will wanted to come here.”

Bev grinned and looked at Will, who was predictably turning a fantastic shade of red. “A date? So you have one friend and a _boyfriend_? Good for you!”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Riiiight.” She ruffled Will’s hair again.

“No, really, he’s not--!” Bev wasn’t buying it. Huffing, Will gave up. “Ugh. Whatever. How’s Winston doing?”

Smile faltering, Bev gestured them both to the kennels in the back. “Not much better than the last time you saw him. He doesn’t really snap at anyone, but it’s been impossible to get close enough to him to give him a bath or even just give him some positive experiences with touch.”

“Is he eating, at least?”

“Yeah, he’s been eating, but not as much as I’d like him to. If we don’t see any improvement soon, I’ll have to transfer him to another shelter. We don’t really have the resources for this kind of rehabilitation.”

“Sorry I haven’t been around very much.”

They came to stop at Winston’s kennel, and Bev dropped her hand to Will’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Hey kid, don’t beat yourself up over it. You’ve got other things to worry about, he’s not your dog.”

“I wish I could take him, but…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She unlocked the kennel. “I’ve got a few things I have to do in the office, you two okay here for a bit?”

When Will didn’t answer, Hannibal stepped forward, hand at Will’s lower back. “We’ll be fine, thank you.”

Will rested his forehead against the glass, watching Winston curled up in the corner.

“Is everything alright, Will?”

Sighing, Will nodded. “I’m fine. Just… I wish I could do more to help.” He clenched his fist. “I wish I could find whoever did this to Winston and…”

“Give them what they deserve?”

“Yeah.”

Opening the door to the kennel, Hannibal let Will in ahead of him. He took off his jacket to hang it on a nearby hook on the wall.

Going into the kennel, Hannibal mirrored Will’s crouch beside him and held out his hand. Winston lifted his nose in the air to sniff at them both. Without further prompting, Winston got up and ambled over to Hannibal, nudging Hannibal’s hand with his muzzle.

 

 

“How’d you do that?” Will was amazed.

“I didn’t do anything more than you.”

Winston sat at Hannibal’s feet. His tail wasn’t wagging, but his ears were more alert. He didn’t seem fearful, more like he was waiting for something. Will was smiling wide, cheeks pink with wonder. Hannibal smiled back.

Distracted by Will’s expression, he didn’t notice Winston move.

In an instant, Hannibal was on his back with Winston’s front paws on his chest, and his large, wet tongue licking his face.

“Hannibal! Geez, are you okay?” Will didn’t sound or look concerned in the slightest. Laughing, he was doing his best to gently urge Winston off. “Oh, uh… sorry, he got your clothes all dirty.”

Paw prints covered the front of Hannibal’s vest and shirt. With a shrug, Hannibal wiped the drool from his face onto his shirtsleeve. “I suppose I was a little overdressed for dogs after all. Don’t worry, I’m sure it can be cleaned.”

Will still made the effort to wipe the dirt off Hannibal’s chest, but Hannibal caught his hand and held it. Their eyes met. Will forgot to breathe.

Bev’s voice shook them both from the spell. “Hey guys, I brought you some coffee if you wan--oh. Am I interrupting?”

“Wh-what? No! No, not at all. Uh. Winston! He seems to like Hannibal, look!” Will stood to grab the coffees from Bev and handed one to Hannibal, who took it after standing to brush the dirt off the seat of his trousers.

Hannibal peered into his mug. Sniffing at it, his upper lip twitched. Will caught the sneer before Hannibal managed to school his expression. Winston remained at Hannibal’s side, leaning against his leg.

“Problem?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Hannibal said, clearly lying.

“It’s just coffee,” Bev said.

“It’s… not one that I’m familiar with. What kind is it?”

“I dunno, I got it in a K-Cup variety pack.” Bev leaned against the doorway, smirking.

“I see.” Hannibal looked at Will as though seeking some kind of assistance.

Will sipped his own coffee casually. “Sorry it’s not some fancy French bean or something, but it’s what they’ve got. It’s _rude_ to refuse something offered, isn’t it?”

With a hand held up in surrender, Hannibal sighed. “You have me there. My apologies, Bev, I meant no offense.”

“Hey, none taken, kid.” Her eyes crinkled with amusement. “The things we do for love, right?” She laughed as Hannibal and Will sported a matching blush, both looking down at their coffees.

Hannibal took a tentative sip. “I suppose it’s not that bad.”

“Very diplomatic, I’m proud of you!” Will nudged his shoulder against Hannibal’s, tilting Hannibal off balance just enough to set Winston off into a playful outburst. The dog jumped up on Will with a bark, knocking Will’s coffee out of his hand.

“Winston, no!” Bev shouted, almost bumping into Hannibal as they both tried to keep Will from falling over.

Coffee and dirt stained Will’s shirt, but he was beaming with excitement. “Hey, Winston! You’re wagging! That’s progress, right?”

Winston barked in reply, padding back and forth in the kennel.

“Your coffee,” Hannibal said.

“Right! Sorry, Bev, I’ll clean it up--”

“Nonsense, Will,” Hannibal interrupted. “I’ll clean. You can take my coffee.” He handed off his mug and followed Bev to get a mop.

“O-oh…” Will said to no one in particular. He looked down at his mug, heart pounding.

Hannibal’s lips had touched the edge. If Will took a sip, touched his lips to the same edge, it would be like…

“Alright, it looks like Winston is done for the night, boys.” Bev was back with the mop, Hannibal stood behind her with a bucket and gloves. “I appreciate the help, but I think having so many people around might be a little exhausting for the poor guy. Check back tomorrow?”

Will blushed to the tips of his ears and nodded, awkwardly handing the mug to Bev. “Yeah, I’ll uh. See you tomorrow. Thanks!”

“Stay out of trouble, you two!” Bev called after them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Leaning closer, Hannibal whispered, “I get the impression that her warning doesn’t actually limit us all that much.”

“Heh, probably not.” Will paused at the car door. “Is it alright with you if I walk home? I’m not too far from here and uh… I could use the fresh air.”

“Certainly. May I join you?”

“Sure, if you want.”

Hannibal informed the driver of the change in plans, and they set off in the direction of Will’s apartment. It was only a few blocks away, but Will hoped the exercise would help to calm his nerves.

It almost worked. Until Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own. He didn’t let go until they stood in front of the apartment.

“I hope you had a nice time tonight,” Hannibal said, reaching out to tuck a few strands of hair back from Will’s forehead. “I did.”

“Y-yeah. It was… nice.” Had that crack always been in the sidewalk?

“Would you be willing to go out with me again?”

Breathing was complicated. Will struggled to remember how. “I… yeah. If you want.”

“I do.” Hannibal stepped closer, close enough to kiss.

In fact, all signs pointed to kissing, and Will fled for the door in a panic. “We’ll uh, make plans another time! Okaythanksgoodnight!”

He didn’t wait for Hannibal to reply. He ran all the way up to his apartment before collapsing in a heap on his bed, exhilarated.

All he could think about as he drifted off to sleep was: _Hannibal was going to kiss me._


	7. Chapter 7

The student body was in a frenzy. There was no obvious reason for all the commotion. No police, or shouting, or anyone being dragged down a hallway. Just that same kind of atmosphere as when Matthew Brown found his life in shambles. People were clustered together with their phones, babbling excitedly.

It was rather strange, however, that people kept jumping aside and getting out of Will’s way as he walked the halls. No one would look at him directly. Approaching his locker, it hit him.

There was something about him on the school’s news blog. He didn’t have to look at anyone else’s phone to figure out what it was. On the door of his locker, someone had posted a printout of the article, along with a few pictures.

_From Gourmet to Graham Crackers: Meet The Newest Lecter Fortune Hunter!_

_by Freddie Lounds_

The article described an elaborate plot by Will to get between Hannibal and Bedelia to get at his fortune. It also made many heavy-handed puns alluding to Will’s social standing somehow dragging Hannibal’s down. _Apparently even refined palates can go for junk food every now and then. The question now is will Bedelia forgive his binge?_

And Freddie had written it. She had followed them on their date, too. All of the pictures were from the night before; Hannibal opening the car door for Will, sitting in the symphony box together, leaving the shelter (there was a note pointing out how dirty Hannibal’s clothes were).

Outside of Will’s apartment where they almost kissed. The angle of the picture made it seem like they actually had.

No wonder Freddie was so insistent Will go out with Hannibal. Had Hannibal put her up to it? Did he get to her before Will, to make sure she encouraged him?

Will’s heart twisted in his chest. The pain formed a lump in his throat, and tears stung his eyes. Hannibal had seemed so sincere, the whole evening was planned with such meticulous detail. Will thought it really seemed like he cared. 

Doubt lurched Will’s stomach. He was usually a decent judge of character, how had he been fooled by _two_ people?

He needed answers.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Will found Freddie in the newspaper club room, looking far too relaxed sitting at a computer.

“Lounds!”

Freddie turned in her chair and shot him a smug smile. “Well if it isn’t the prettiest little Graham Cracker in school.”

“Cut the shit, Freddie, why would you write that stuff about me?”

Rolling her eyes, Freddie waved him off as though already bored. “I told you what things were like on the first day of school, sweetie pie. Not my fault you decided to hump the most popular guy in school.” 

“I wasn’t humping him!” Will gritted out. “I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!” Fury balled his hands into fists, and it took everything he had to keep himself from clocking her in the face.

“Look, it’s nothing personal, doll face. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Lucky for me, it totally paid off. It’s not like you were really social anyway, right?”

“That’s-- that shouldn’t even matter! You pretended to be my friend all this time?”

“Oh come on, not the _whole_ time. There were definitely a few times I kinda liked you. Like when you were all ready to fight Lecter and his whole fancy posse, that was pretty great.”

Will dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep calm. “You’re not going to get away with this. Not anymore.”

“Great, I hope it all works out for you. Listen, Adonis, I’ve got a lot of big and important events coming up and a whole lot of work to do, so can you just… run along and have your tantrum somewhere else?” She wiggled her fingers at him to usher him out.

Thus dismissed, Will was left to his anger in the hallway, alone.

However, he still had someone else to unleash it on.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Having missed his first class of the day (again), Will had to wait until lunch to find Hannibal. Neither he nor the rest of his crew were in the cafeteria. But Will had a feeling he knew where they would be.

Sure enough, he could hear Franklyn’s laughter out in the library as he approached the meeting room. His laughter could be grating in the best of times, but just then Will wanted to punch the mirth right out of him. He had no business being so happy.

Will charged into the room, maddened by the sight of the group of them sitting around the table so casually. As though they hadn’t just dragged Will’s reputation through the mud. Well, of course they wouldn’t care. It’s just what they did.

Hannibal was at the head of the table, leaning back in his chair and reading on his tablet. It was all Will could do to keep himself from stalking over and breaking the damn thing. He wanted to snap it in two. He wanted to snap _Hannibal_ in two.

“You!” Will shouted, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Perplexed, Hannibal looked up.

“How could… why would you… I…” Will struggled to find the words, losing momentum at the sight of Hannibal’s face. “I believed you!”

Scoffing, Frederick took the lollipop from his mouth. “That was your first mistake, you vagrant. Why would--”

“You stay out of this, asshole!” Will’s jaw clenched.

“Will, this isn’t the best time--”

“It’s absolutely the best time! You made me believe you actually liked me. You… you... “ Tears threatened to spill. Will swallowed hard against them. He refused to let them see.

Frowning, Hannibal stood. “I would have expected more faith from you, Will. I’m disappointed.”

Will took a step back. “Yeah I bet you are. Disappointed that you had to spend a whole night fooling me like that. That you wasted so much time with an impoverished loser like me.”

“ _Will._ ” Hannibal took another step, but he was stopped by Bedelia’s hard grip on his wrist.

“Leave him, Hannibal. He’s obviously not worth your concern.”

Hannibal ignored her. “Will. Do you really think I would have gone to that filthy shelter if I wasn’t interested in you? Or drank that awful coffee?”

Will was incensed, his chest puffing up in his rage. “ _Filthy? Awful?_ Is that what you think of me?”

“No, Will, I--”

“Guys, this needs to stop, please,” Alana tried, standing with her hands raised in a placating gesture.

“Alana, don’t get involved.” Bedelia glared. “Your sympathy for wounded little birds might get you into trouble.”

Mouth pressed in a thin line, Alana sat down again, hands folded in her lap. Franklyn was stifling laughter behind his hands.

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t bother, Hannibal,” said Tobias, ever stoic. “Why don’t we all just stick to what we know? Everyone stays in their place, and no one has to suffer the _disappointment_.” 

Adjusting his tie, Hannibal looked down. “Yes, perhaps you’re right, Tobias. It may have been an error in judgment to show so much of myself to someone else.”

“I’m glad you’re coming to your senses,” said Bedelia, her mouth curving into a smile.

A tear escaped down Will’s cheek, and he turned his back on them all. “Yeah. I guess you don’t have to worry about me disgracing you anymore. I’m sure we can agree to never speak to each other again.”

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Losing two friends in one day had taken its toll. Will went home early, unable to stomach the way everyone backed away from him as he walked through the halls. Like some kind of social leper.

He didn’t count on his dad being home.

“Hey, Willy! What’re you doin’ home so early?”

“Wasn’t feeling too good,” Will mumbled. His face was blotchy and red from crying, it wasn’t difficult to feign illness.

“Oh, uh… you gonna be okay? Need me get you anything?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay. Thanks, Dad.”

“Alright… Well, I’ve got a job I’ve gotta get to so uh…” He followed Will to his room, hanging back awkwardly by the door. “You sure you gonna be okay?”

Will dropped onto his bed, facing the wall. He curled up into a ball. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s probably just a cold. I’ll be right as rain in the morning.”

“Okay Willy. You know I mean it when I say not to overdo it, right?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Take care of yourself. I’ll be back late tonight.”

Will was asleep before he heard his dad close the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Will looked awful. He felt awful. Everything was awful.

Freddie hadn’t dared approach him since the Incident, but Will had also never felt more lonely. And damn, did he ever resent it. Being alone never used to bother him. He recalls a time not so long ago when he preferred it. Like a few months ago.

Enjoying the solitude is something he could do again. He just needed time. Lots of time. And something to distract him.

Between the eco challenge team, homework, and finding odd jobs, Will was able to find plenty of distractions. He threw himself into his work. It was so effective, he often forgot to eat. Or sleep.

It was almost easy to forget how horribly his instincts had failed him. How poorly he had judged Freddie. And Hannibal.

Well. Hannibal was a little more difficult to forget. 

There were reminders everywhere. The curled and ruined pages of his textbooks. The smell of french fries ( _Fries aren’t actually French, Will._ ). The classical music that drifted from the apartment next door. And of course, the shelter, and Winston.

Bev said that there wasn’t much improvement in Winston’s behaviour since he and Hannibal were there together. He responded to her and Will a little, they were at least able to get him cleaned up properly. But he still wasn’t up to adoptable standards.

Worried that the chance to help Winston was passing, Will planned to head straight there after school. The eco challenge team meeting ran late, it was getting dark by the time Will left school. He was exhausted, but he hadn’t been able to check on Winston in days.

Head down and shoulders hunched, Will didn’t care to watch where he was going. People still tended to stay out of his way, and it suited him just fine. He knew the path to the shelter by heart, he didn’t need to look around.

He collided with something warm and hard. He didn’t remember a wall there.

Hannibal turned and looked down his nose at Will, his expression unreadable. “Hello, Will.”

Stammering, Will backed up several steps, looking away. All the hurt rushed back at once.“Sorry.”

“How are you?”

Will scowled. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“I was only trying to be polite. Since you ran into me.”

“I said sorry.”

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Hannibal lifted his hand but stopped midway. He had almost reached out to brush back Will’s curls, out of habit. The look on his face was so surprised, it squeezed at Will’s heart.

“That’s not your business either. We’re not supposed to be speaking to each other, remember? Now if you’ll excuse me--”

“I miss you, Will.”

“You what? You _miss_ me? Like what, you miss having someone around that makes you feel more superior?”

Hannibal was taken aback, hurt in his eyes. “Of course not.”

Flailing his arms in his agitation, Will continued, “You miss having me to laugh at because I don’t know what French food is? Do you and your friends have nothing else to talk about? No one else to torment? Do you--”

“Will, please.”

Will’s head was pounding, he was so tired. Tired of feeling this way, of letting Hannibal affect him. “No! Stop saying my name like that! Stop sounding all sorry like that, like you’re actually sad. I can’t stand it! I can’t--!”

Exhaustion overcame him, and he swayed back and forth. Hannibal caught him before he crumpled to the ground. Will made a feeble attempt to twist out of Hannibal’s arms, but he couldn’t muster the strength. Then, his body gave in, and Will passed out.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Will woke with a start. His surroundings were unfamiliar - the bed was too big, the sheets too soft. Panic crept up his spine.

A hand at the centre of his chest pushed him to lay back down. Hannibal. He shifted to press the back of his hand against Will’s forehead. “You shouldn’t get up so fast.”

“I’m fine.” Will brushed Hannibal’s hand away.

“You’re not. I was worried… You’ve been pushing yourself too hard, haven’t you?”

Will wasn’t about to admit to that. “Where am I?”

“My home,” Hannibal said, walking over to a rolling cart to bring it closer to the bed.

“Your home? Is this… y-your bed?” Will twisted the sheets in his hands, embarrassed and apprehensive.

“Yes. I know your home was closer but I wasn’t sure... “ Hannibal cleared his throat. “This was easier.

Will’s eyes flicked over to watch Hannibal uncover a tray and ladle something into a bowl. He sat up in the bed, slower this time. He found his glasses were on the nightstand and put them on. “What’s that?”

“Silkie chicken in a broth. A black-boned bird prized in China for its medicinal values since the 7th century. Wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise.” 

“You made me chicken soup?” Will couldn’t help grinning.

Hannibal looked away, a blush blooming on his cheeks. “Yes.”

“Wait, you actually made that yourself?”

“Of course I did. I know how to cook. My family owns restaurants, you know.”

Will grinned wider. “I know. I guess I didn’t think about that. I thought you’d probably have people do everything for you.”

“I like to cook.”

“You never told me that.”

“You never asked.”

“Oh.”

They looked around the room in opposite directions, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze. The silence was stifling.

Will tried a spoonful of the soup, eyes glinting with mischief. “It’s alright I guess.”

“You can just say you like it.”

“I do like it, thank you.” 

Another silence fell between them. Will shifted over and patted the mattress to invite Hannibal to sit. He couldn’t stand another minute of Hannibal standing there with his jaw all tensed up and his fingers twitching with nerves. Hannibal sat, though he maintained a respectable distance.

“So…” Will said between mouthfuls of soup. “You like cooking, huh?”

“...Very much, yes. I find it relaxing. Maybe even therapeutic.”

“Why do you sound sad when you say that?”

Sighing, Hannibal picked at some lint on his trousers. “It’s not really a passion that I’ve been able to pursue.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m to inherit my family’s restaurants. That means running the businesses, not the kitchens.”

“But the kitchens are _part_ of the business, aren’t they?”

“I would hardly have the opportunity to mess around in the kitchen. And it’s… frowned upon.” Hannibal looked at his hands, flexing his fingers.

“Well… can’t you just… say you don’t want to run the business and open your own restaurant or something?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“If I don’t take over the business, I lose everything.” Hannibal traced a finger over the pattern on the comforter. He gave no indication he was aware that Will’s leg was beneath it. “My father had very… strict ideas about family and what you _earn_ and what you _owe_.”

“Oh.”

Hannibal took the bowl when Will finished the soup. His back was to Will when he said, “I should… apologize.”

“Yeah, you should.” Will allowed himself a small smile. “I’m curious to know what you’re apologizing for in particular.”

“I could have-- _should_ have stopped my friends from tormenting you after that… article. I truly didn’t have anything to do with it. Had I known Bedelia… Well. I would have put a stop to it.”

“You could have defended me too, you know. Not just shut them up but actually be on my side.”

“I know.” Hannibal returned to the bed, sitting at Will’s feet.

Taking a deep breath, Will fussed with the sheets. “Okay. So let’s say I believe you. I still don’t know what’s up with you and Bedelia?”

“I’ve told you, it’s complicated.”

“Okay, so explain it to me.”

“It’s… another arrangement that my father made for me. I don’t have a choice.”

“You do have a choice, Hannibal, you’re just too scared to make it.”

“I…”

“Are you really happy having your whole life planned out for you like that? Not having the freedom to pursue your dreams? Or… the freedom to fall in love?”

“Love?” Hannibal asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Will blushed. “Y-yes, love! Wh-what if… what if you meet someone and fall in love with them? Don’t you care about your own happiness?”

“My happiness?” The question seemed to frustrate Hannibal. “Of course I care about my own happiness. But if I selfishly pursue my own happiness, I’m left with nothing!”

“So what? What good are riches if you’re miserable and alone? Even with Bedelia, you’ll still be alone! You don’t love her! You’re a coward!”

Hannibal stood again, his face turning red. “That’s very easy for you to say! What could you possibly know of my life, and my choices, when you have nothing to lose?”

The words stung.

Throwing the covers aside, Will stood, his posture stiff. “I’d like to go home now, please.”

“Wait, Will, you know I didn’t mean--”

“I WANT TO GO HOME!”

Hannibal’s face fell. “Yes. Of course.”

Silently, Hannibal helped Will gather his backpack and sweater, then led him out to the Bentley. Instructing the chauffeur to take Will home, Hannibal opened the door for him. He didn’t join Will for the ride.

As Will stared out the window, part of him wished he had never met Hannibal Lecter. The other part of him knew he was lying to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, school was buzzing with a familiar atmosphere. People whispering with their phones out, clustered in groups. For a moment, dread coiled in Will’s stomach. But no one was paying him any mind.

Someone else was the new target, then. Will crept closer to a group, peering over someone’s shoulder to check their phone.

_Love In Bloom: Does Du Maurier Have a Taste For Organics?_

_by Freddie Lounds_

Wait, what?

Reading further, he saw the words ‘secret relationship’ and ‘illicit affair’. Rather dramatic for a high school blog, but it was Freddie Lounds writing the article. A picture of Alana and Bedelia arm in arm was nested beside the article.

The dread returned. Was this Hannibal’s doing? Revenge for what Bedelia did to Will, or for crossing Hannibal? He hoped not. This wasn’t what he wanted. Ruining someone else’s life for his sake... He couldn’t accept it. He wouldn’t.

He had to find Hannibal. To tell him… what? To stop? To change?

No, he couldn’t expect those things. But Will also couldn’t accept being with Hannibal in the wake of Bedelia’s humiliation. Or Alana’s.

Will ran into Bedelia and Alana on the way to the quad. He approached them prepared to apologize, until he noticed they didn’t look like they had just been disgraced. And they were holding hands.

Frowning, Will waved. “Hey…?”

“Hey, Will!” Alana beamed. Bedelia waved, actually _smiling_. Will didn’t think he had ever seen her smile.

“What’s… going on?” Will’s gaze flitted between their faces and joined hands.

“We’re just on our way to class, as usual. Why?”

Will’s apprehension ebbed away. “I just… you seem… happy.”

“I am. You seem confused.” Alana’s smile was so wide it crinkled her eyes.

“I just… aren’t you mad at Hannibal?”

Alana laughed. “Mad? No way, I’m thrilled! Hannibal helped us.”

“Of course he still helped for selfish reasons--” Bedelia was interrupted by Alana nudging her in the ribs. “Good, selfish reasons.”

“Helped you? But the article. Freddie?” Will was beyond confused.

“Well, since he helped us, we thought it’d be nice to help him too. Make sure the whole school knows he isn’t with Bedelia.”

“He’s in the meeting room,” Bedelia said.

“Wha… huh?” Will blinked.

Tugging Alana down the hallway, Bedelia called back, “Hannibal. You’re looking for him, aren’t you?”

“O-oh, yeah. Thanks!”

Uncertain of what was happening, Will’s mind raced as he turned down the hallway leading to the library. Hannibal wasn’t with Bedelia. Hannibal helped them. Did that mean Hannibal wanted to be with him?

Just in front of the door, Freddie blocked his path. “Hey, hot stuff.”

“Go away, Freddie.”

“Just listen for a sec. I wanted to… apologize. For, you know. All that stuff.”

Rolling his eyes, Will stepped around her. “Wow, really heartfelt Freddie, thanks. Now get out of my way.”

“I just wanted you to know I was sorry, okay?”

A teacher drew near, sour expression on his face. “Miss Lounds? Come with me, please.”

Will shot Freddie a questioning look.

She flashed a reckless grin. “Oh yeah, I’m getting kicked off the school blog ‘cause of _blatant misconduct_.” Freddie emphasized the words with air quotes. “Usually Lecter gets me out of these jams, but I guess I’m on my own this time.”

“Serves you right.”

“Yeah, well. See ya around, Graham cracker.”

“I hope not,” Will muttered.

He continued into the library and stopped at the threshold of the meeting room. There Hannibal was, pacing back and forth and showing more fear in his expression than Will had ever seen. Hannibal was nervous - he was expecting Will. Following Hannibal’s fretful path was Winston, looking up at Hannibal as though concerned.

“H-hannibal…?” Will took a step just inside, fussing with the sleeves of his sweater.

Hannibal stopped. “Will? You came.”

“Yeah. I’m-- are dogs even allowed in here?”

With a soft laugh, Hannibal shook his head. “No, but I was able to convince the principal to make an exception.”

“Of course you did.” Will smiled, hopeful. He scrubbed a hand own his face to wipe the smile away. He reminded himself that he shouldn’t be taken in so easily.. “But why is he here?”

“I adopted him. I… went to see him at the shelter last night, and Bev told me she was going to have to send Winston away and I… I knew you’d be sad. And he’s done quite well with me, anyhow. I think I can help him.”

Will took another step forward, careful to keep his expression neutral. “Okay… what about the school blog? Alana and Bedelia?”

Clearing his throat, Hannibal focused on patting Winston’s head. “I’ve decided to train to be a chef.”

“What’s that got to do with-- Oh.” The smile was threatening to come back. _Fight it, dammit, don’t get carried away._

“You were right, Will. I was being a coward. I don’t want to have someone else plan out my life for me, I want to pursue my own happiness. My uncle has allowed me to stay until graduation, but after that… I’ll be on my own for the first time.”

Heart pounding in his ears, Will took another step.

Hannibal continued, “And Bedelia and Alana have been together for some time, but it had to be a secret. I know it was making them both miserable. I didn’t quite understand how miserable until I met you.”

“You still said and did a lot of awful things.”

“I know.”

Another step. “And just because you’ve suddenly done all these great things doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive you so easily.”

“I know. I don’t expect you to forgive me instantly, Will. But I would like the opportunity to earn it. I want--”

Will grabbed Hannibal’s tie, and tugged him down for a kiss. Hannibal let out a surprised gasp, stumbling back to brace himself against the table. When the shock wore off, he brought his hands up to cup Will’s face, deepening the kiss with desperate enthusiasm.

 

 

The need for air won out eventually, and they parted. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist, resting his forehead on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“So you gave up everything?” Will asked.

“Well, I do have a trust fund I’ll still have access to for culinary school, but… yes. I gave up everything.”

“For me?”

“For you.”

Will fisted his hands in Hannibal’s jacket, his voice wavering with emotion. “I’m not saying I forgive you…”

Stroking Will’s cheek with his thumb, Hannibal kissed the top of his head, bringing one hand up to tangle into Will’s curls. “No?”

“But it’s a start.”


	10. Epilogue

“I will never forgive you!”

“Will--”

“I can’t believe you said we’d go to the reunion! You know I don’t want to go.” Will was pacing, flailing his arms in exasperation. Luckily, the kitchen staff were accustomed to Will’s outbursts, and they dodged him as they passed.

Hannibal turned down a burner to reduce a sauce and got to work plating some entrees. “I thought it would be a nice excuse to see old friends. We haven’t seen Alana and Margot in at least a year, and Bedelia even longer.”

“Yeah well, when we see Bedelia we have to see Chilton, so I’m not exactly sobbing about it. I still can’t believe they ended up together. At least Alana traded up, I guess.”

“Will, please. I don’t ask for much.” Hannibal handed off the plates to a passing server and returned to the stove, checking the sauce.

“Ha! You ask for everything, all the time.” Will grinned, sidling up from behind to rest his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder, arms around his waist. “You’re greedy and spoiled.”

Leaning back against Will’s chest, Hannibal laughed,“Well if I’m spoiled, it’s entirely your fault, Mister Chesapeake Skipper. I tried giving up all that fancy living, you know.”

“Some good it did, throwing your lot in with some prickly engineering genius. I’m still convinced that you knew you wouldn’t really be giving anything up.”

“Yes, how terrible that would be of me, to have faith in the love of my life that he would succeed in life and amass a small fortune of his own.”

Will sighed, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s neck. “I assume Alana and Margot are in town already?”

“Yes.”

“And they’re coming for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Is that alright?” Hannibal turned in Will’s arms, wiping his hands on his apron before running his fingers through Will’s curls.

“Do I ever say no to you?”

“You do. All the time.”

“Okay, do I ever say no and stick to it?”

“Ah,” Hannibal smiled. “No, never. I always manage to change your mind eventually.”

Stealing a quick kiss from Hannibal’s lips, Will let Hannibal slip away to check on his sauce again. “At least the dogs will keep their little monster busy.”

“Yes, especially Winston. I can’t understand how he manages to find the energy at his age.”

“It’s love. Dogs run on love.”

“And you?”

Will pulled Hannibal back into his arms, nuzzling against his cheek. “I run on your love, obviously.”

“Well then, you may very will live forever,” Hannibal said, turning his face to meet Will’s lips with his own.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
